Separate Worlds
by FaelanaSnow
Summary: While trying to bring there mother back from the dead Edward loses his leg while his younger brother Alphonse loses his whole body, trying to save his brother Ed gives up his arm but there's a catch for his brother to survive in his own body he is sent into a different world were Ninja's rule instead of alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time doing a FMA/Naruto crossover, I'm hoping I do a decent job and just letting everyone know the plot from the shows may be a bit different meaning everything that's happened in the shows may not happen in this fanfic. As I said this is my first time writing about these two shows so it might not be the best. I would love some reviews letting me know if it's a good start or if I've already messed up. I apologize for any MS words. Xoxo!**

Something had went terribly wrong, it wasn't supposed to go like this..but the screams of his little brother took him out of his thoughts of what went wrong and back to the horror that sat in front of him, that horror being his little brother vanishing from his very eyes, his hand sticking out as the black hands pulled him apart. "BROTHER!" The younger boy screamed eyes full of fear as he was being dragged away his body becoming nothing. "AL!" Ed cried reaching out his hand inches from his brothers and just as he went to grab his hand it vanished into nothing and the screams of his little brother became silent the only noise in the small room was Ed's cries and the groans of what he and Al had created.

His face soaked with tears his golden eyes went from the dark figure that was supposed to be his mother to the spot where his brother once had been. His hands clenched onto his bleeding stump, the room blurred and just as he was about to pass out the darkness turned into a burning white. He'd been here before, and just like before he was faced with truth a white being with a wide grin spread across it's faceless face.

Ed stared at it from the floor where he sat. A long while seemed to pass before he spoke his voice horas and tears still streaking down his face, "W-where is he! What did you do with my brother!?" The grin on Truth's face grew. "I'll give my arm, Just please bring him back! He's all I have left!" Truth's head tilted as if confused. "An arm for a soul and body?" Ed didn't know what to say..and so Truth continued. "That's not enough." "Fine, both arms! And my other leg!" Still Truth shook his head. "I'll be kind..I'll give you're brother back.." Ed smiled but it fell when he saw only one arm disappear. "W-what..?" "For you're brothers soul and body it'd cost you a lot more and that you don't have now do you? So for equivalent exchange you're brother will be alive but..just not in you're world." Confused Ed shook his head. "Wait! What do you mean not in my w-" before he could finish the hands from the gate came forward grabbing and dragging Ed away. "What do you mean!?" He screamed as the gates started to close. "Where is my brother!?"

Gasping Al woke, his body naked as he laid in the damp grass, his eyes roamed over the many trees that surrounded him. Confused he slowly sat up, he didn't remember ever being in a forest...where was he and what happened... _"AL!"_ The voice rung though his head, it sounded so familiar and with the voice came imagines...him and Ed..they where trying to... His eyes growing wide he suddenly remembered. "Mom!?" He called his voice echoing though the forest. "Ed!?" He went to stand but just as he got to his feet his legs buckled sending him crashing to the ground once again. "Brother!?" He called again only silence answering him.

His brain raced with explanations of what could of happened, maybe something went wrong..he closed his eyes trying to remember what exactly happened..and then it came back like a brick to the face..he was reaching out to his brother as he felt himself being dragged away his body disappearing as he cried out for Ed, him doing the same as he tried to grab him and then there was nothing but darkness until now..

Al ran a hand though his hair his heart racing and body shaking, maybe Ed was dead...no..he can't think like that. But then why wasn't Ed here or mom? Did it work...or back fire?

He called out again for his brother and mother with no reply he finally gave up.

With a long sigh he looked around again, the trees where huge and blocked the sun's light from reaching him, the grass was cold and wet and he definitely didn't remember this place and wasn't he dressed before..why was he naked now?

Slowly he tried standing again this time holding onto one of the trees for support. Looking around he spotted a stick that could be used for a crutch..picking it up he held his weight against it while slowly walking in a random direction.

He needed to find Ed.

"Where's Alphonse?" Winry asked as her and granny sat beside his bed. His stumps where tightly wrapped but the pain was more then he thought he could take, he'd been unconscious for about two weeks and woken just last night. A bowl of warm soup sat in Winry lap for Ed, and since he couldn't feed himself she helped.

Her question made him look away his eyes darkening with regret and sadness. "Ed?" She continued placing the soup on the nightstand beside the bed. "Was he...was he with you when..." She paused looking at the stumps. "That happened?" He bit into his bottom lip as his eyes begun to sting with tears. "Ed..?" He swallowed a lump slowly shaking his head his eyes squeezing shut. "H-he's gone.." Ed finally replied his voice low and full of sorrow. "What do you mean he's gone?" Granny asked.

Ed's hand clenched the blanket as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "It..was my fault..I should of never.." His voice broke and without warning he begun to sob. Winry immediately went to his side rubbing circles on his back. "We're find him Ed...he's probably just wondered off and got lost again.." At her words he sobbed harder pulling away from her touch. "He's gone Winry!" Confused she was about to ask what he meant but before she could he spoke again. "He's not here anymore.."

She gasped her hand coving her mouth eyes wide as she stared at Edward, "Y-you mean..he's dead?" He didn't answer and taking that as a yes she turned away and ran out the room leaving only Ed and granny.

They didn't speak for awhile and with that silence the words from Truth came rushing back..another world? So..maybe Al was still alive. He needed to find away to get Al back..cause if that's true..if Al is indeed in a whole other world then he would probably be alone, confused and scared what Ed lost was nothing compared to his brother's loss..

Finally he looked up his eyes red from crying but more hard and determined. "I'm going to become a state alchemist!" Granny sighed. "I was hoping you wasn't awake to hear that." Ed clenched his hand into a fist. "I'm going to get him back..and fix my mistake. But in order for that..I need automail."


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for any MS words and also as everyone probably already knows I Do Not Own FMA Or Naruto...the only thing I own is this plot in my story. Any who I hope this chap is okay and please leave a review...**

Naruto sat in the woods looking over the scroll for what seemed like the hundredth time, his breaths uneven and heart racing. His hands trembled as a smirk formed across his face. He did it he finally did it. Looking up he faced at least twenty shadow clones of himself and the best part was they didn't look half dead.

"I-I really did it.." He said his voice low. Honestly he felt exhausted, he had never put that much Chakra out and he felt drained but the hell with that...he needed more..he finally did something useful, he knew this was it...once Iruka sensei sees it he'd have to pass him! And maybe everyone would stop looking down on him! They'd see what Naruto uzumaki was really about! "But first I need to get better!" He told himself.

Clenching his fist he got back to his feet looking over all the clones. Putting his hands together he closed his eyes taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly before summing more. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted and with that came the sounds of pops that broke though the air. He peeked one blue eye open and frowned at what laid at his feet.. "Eh?" Raising an eyebrow he looked over the two dead looking clones to find all the others gone. "W-wait...what!?" Clenching his blonde hair he scanned the area as if his clones decided to play hide and seek.

"B-b-b-BUT they where just..." He stopped his eyes snapping down at the dead looking ones pointing a finger. "YOU!" Pulling at his hair again he turned away. "Dam it! How am I supposed to become hokage if I can't even make a few simple clones!?" Sighing he fell back to the ground his legs crossed and immediately picked up the scroll again looking it over with a deep frown of confusion. After a few minutes he thew the scroll to the side with a groan. "How the hell did I go from twenty good looking ones to two dead zombie ones!?"

Even though he felt drained he jumped back to his feet putting his hands together once again closing his eyes and focusing on his chakra. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki...I Will become hokage!" He yelled. "And no one including you stupid zombie clones will stop meee!" He felt what chakra he had left rise from inside him and after it reached it's limit he let it out shouting "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A loud pop sound filled the air and this time when Naruto peeked one eye open he faced at least fifty clones of himself.

With a bright smile his hands fell to his side and he crashed to the ground his strength finally disappearing along with the clones. Turning his eyes on the scroll he wrapped it back up and laid it in his lap. If it wasn't for Mizuki he would have probably never passed...although...he didn't pass.. With another sign he ran his hand though his blonde hair.

"Found you!" Said a familiar voice making Naruto look up, and as soon as he saw the face he gave a bright smile. This was his chance!

Alphonse wasn't really sure where he was going, he knew what he was looking for but instead of coming up to a house with a mother and brother waiting he instead came upon tree after tree with no end...he wasn't sure if he'd ever make it out of this horrible forest. Maybe his brother would find him? Maybe him and mom where worried..was mom even alive...was brother?

He blinked when he felt his eyes sting with tears, slowly he reached up and wiped them away with a small sniff. "Brother!?" He called again his voice hoarse from the screaming for both his brother and mother..but he never got a reply and begun fearing for the worst..was he all alone now? Was it his fault..should he have been smarter and stopped Ed when he had the chance..he should of told somebody..

He suddenly came to a halt when something caught his eyes, he prayed it was his brother or mom but when did they jump in trees? "B-broth-" he was cut off from a loud shot from above one of the huge trees. "I've found him!" His heart skipped a beat and a smile formed across his face. He was worried over nothing...his brother and mother had sent someone to find him..he felt like crying, he couldn't wait to see him and mom again and celebrate with her and Ed. Well, that was his thoughts before a weird looking guy fell in front of him from at least thirty feet from the ground with such grace that it made Al freeze up staring wide eyed as if waiting for the man to cry out in pain but instead he stood up straight his hands in his pockets silver hair sticking in a weird angle and what looked like a bandana wrapped around his right eye and covering the rest of his face beside his left eye.

"Wha-who are y-you?" Al asked finally after staring taking a step back as more fell from the trees and stood behind the man with silver hair. He didn't answer and Al was in no position to fight being naked and all...he felt quite embarrassed and wished Ed was here...he'd tell them off...taking another step back he found himself pushed up against a tree. "Huh? That's not Naruto.." One of the men pointed out with a deep frown. "Kid, who are you?" Another one asked taking a step forward. Al looked over all the men with wide eyes as his arms tried to hide his body from roaming eyes. "A-Alphonse.." He replied. "What is you're business here? I've never seen you here before so what village did you come from?" Asked the silver haired man. Al shook his head. "I'm from resembool."

All the men looked confused while the silver haired man scratched the back of his head. "Never heard of it.." He replied after a moment of awkward silence. Al looked a bit surprised at that, he was sure he was there with his brother only moments ago trying to bring back there mother, so how was it that these men had never heard of it...? Although he wanted noting more to be back home to see if his brother was okay and hopefully to see his beautiful mother again, but at the moment all he wanted was clothes. "Um...sorry, but do you happen to have any clothes?" The silver haired man looked towards the other men behind him. "Take him to the village and get him food and clothing..I'll be there soon." They nodded and passed the silver haired man stepping up to Al. "Follow us." Nodding Al did just that but soon was stopped by a hand. "Here put this on." He was handed a black cloak and immediately threw it over his shoulders and tried to hide the rest of his body but found that it was to short. He paused laying the cloak on the ground before drawing a circle around it then clapping his hands turning the small cloak into a long coat. He didn't have enough to make a full outfit so this would have to do. He placed it back on it going to his knees..much better he thought as he patted it before looking up seeing wide eyes staring down at him.

"What?" He asked. One of the men stepped towards him. "How'd you do that?" Al shrugged. "It's basic alchemy. I transmuted the cloak into a longer coat by using material of the same substance." Everyone just started.. "Was it some kind of Jutsu?" Now it was Al's turn to be confused. "Um, no...it's alchemy...you guys never head of it!?" Everyone shook there heads. So Al decided to continue.

"It's an art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as Transmutation to create objects out of raw matter or turn one object into another, like I did the cloak. It's not what ever you guys said...Jutsu? It's nothing more then science and as such is subject to certain laws and limitations, all of which fall under the concept of Equivalent Exchange.." He paused looking over the still confused faces. "So..." One of the men started. " you can make what ever you want...like magic?"  
Al cringed happy Ed wasn't here to hear that, and how did they get magic out of that..he was sure he explained it pretty well, as good as his brother would have. "No, it's not magic it's science. And again no I can not make something out of nothing. In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed."  
When still they seemed to not get it he decided to give up on it for now.. "Um, weren't we supposed to go to that village of yours?" They seemed to snap out of there confusion and straighten up. "Yeah, follow us." And again they begun walking in silence.


End file.
